


Joseph Realises He's Been Using Content Warnings Wrong The Whole Time, And Finds Out That Jotaro Writes Harry Potter Fanfiction

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: AU, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, One-Shot, WHAT AN AMAZINGLY USER-FRIENDLY SITE LAYOUT.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: why





	

"OOOOOOOHHHHH NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!" The elderly man bellowed as he stared at his old computer.

"What is it, Gramps?" Jotaro asked, looking away from his own computer, wondering if it was an enemy stand. Star Platinum really, _really_ hoped it was an enemy stand, he hadn't punched anything in two days.

"This stupid site... I've been using archive warnings wrong this whole time! Instead of saying my work didn't contain any graphic violence or 'nonnu-connu', I've been saying I refuse to use archive warnings! Now I look like a dick!"

"Yare yare daze. Relax, will you? Content warnings are stupid, nobody's going to hold it against you, and the site wouldn't have an option for not using warnings if it was ok with people not using them." Jotaro grumbled.

"Oh, ok... Wait... How do you know so much about this?" Joseph wondered. 

"No reason." Jotaro said, pinching his hat and pulling it over his eyes as he cutely looked away.

"HAAMITO PAARPARU!" Joseph roared as the vines of his stand gripped the man's computer and checked his search history and browser history. He gasped, pulling his stand out of the computer. "HOOOORII SHIIIIIIIT! Jotaro, you..."

"Don't tell anyone." Jotaro said, glaring at his grandfather.

"Jotaro, you write Harry Potter fanfiction?" Joseph whispered in shock.

"Harry's too weak, he lets his family walk over him. He should stand up for himself more. My version's better." Jotaro said.

And then the old man's Stand decided to tell him what else Jotaro wrote. Visions of a God!Harry renamed Harry Black and armed with a Star Platinum knockoff that could stop time at will and for as long as he wanted flew through his head, along with what happened in the separate M-rated fanfictions where the aged-up Harry Black had "Parties" with aged-up Luna, Hermione, Fleur, and pretty much every female character in the series save Pansy and the older women. He learned the ways time-stopping could be used he'd never really wanted to think about, and hoped to god Dio never thought of trying anything like this for himself.

"Ohhh... nnnoooo..." The old man said weakly, sitting down, steeling himself for a life without honey, chocolate, whipped cream, or anything that could ever remind him of Jotaro's fanfiction.


End file.
